<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caraphernelia by Profe_Fest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718819">Caraphernelia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest'>Profe_Fest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker Game (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Amnesia, Angst, Boys' Love, Character Death, M/M, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(“Kalau kau lupa, nanti aku ingatkan.”)</p><p>Hanya dari kalimat itu, hidup tentram Jitsui mendadak bercerai-berai. Ia kesetanan, seperti kerasukan; seolah kehilangan sesuatu yang tak ia tahu apa wujudnya./RnR?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jitsui &amp; Miyoshi (Joker Game)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caraphernelia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Joker Game milik Yanagi Koji yang diadaptasi menjadi anime oleh I.G Production. Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan materiel apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini sudah pernah saya posting di akun Twitter saya untuk #MalamMingguMaso.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jitsui sekali lagi menggoreskan tinta hitam secara membabi buta di atas kertas naskahnya. Deru napasnya berkejaran, seperti tengah meluapkan amarah dan depresi yang berkepanjangan. Sketsa yang sempat ditekuninya selama dua jam lantas lenyap, berganti menjadi coretan tak jelas yang mengaburkan guratan pensil di bawahnya.</p><p>Jitsui baru berhenti manakala coretan penuh dendam itu berhasil menutupi setengah dari sketsanya. Pemuda itu mencoba menenangkan diri, berusaha mengembalikan tarikan napasnya. Embus, tahan, keluarkan—ia perlu melakukannya selama sepuluh kali hingga amarahnya reda; amarah yang ia tak tahu dari mana asalnya dan entah bagaimana mampu menguasainya hingga sebegini sinting.</p><p>Pertama kali dirasuki hal ini, Jitsui meraih <em>cutter</em> dari laci, kemudian menusuk-nusukkannya pada tumpukan kertas putih. Tak puas hanya menusuk, ia ganti mengoyaknya. Pemuda itu hampir ikut mengoyak pergelangan tangannya jika saja Tazaki tak masuk dan menghentikannya. Odagiri yang datang setelahnya terkejut setengah mati, tetapi akhirnya berusaha ikut menenangkan Jitsui yang seperti dirasuki. Kala semuanya sudah cukup tenang, Tazaki memberanikan diri bertanya. Namun, meski sudah sejam kedua kawannya menunggu, Jitsui tetap tak memberikan jawaban. Hanya gelengan kepala, juga kalimat ‘aku juga tak tahu’—membuat anomali itu meninggalkan tanda tanya besar.</p><p>Jitsui pernah menanyakan itu pada salah satu dokter kenalannya. Mungkin memang ia punya suatu gangguan yang tak ia kenal. Namun, hingga saat terakhir, orang tersebut juga tak mengerti apa yang merasuki Jitsui. Yang bisa pria muda itu putuskan adalah: Jitsui mengalami amnesia akan suatu periode dalam hidupnya (kemungkinan besar saat masih kanak-kanak) dan itu menjadi pemantik yang membuatnya menjelma menjadi buas.</p><p>Jitsui hanya mengangguk-angguk selayaknya anak manis yang patuh, kemudian mencibir orang itu manakala ia sampai di kamarnya.</p><p>Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa ia tak kehilangan ingatan apapun di masa kecilnya; ia malah masih mampu mengingat jelas apa-apa yang terjadi kala ia masih anak-anak. Dan dari semua memorinya, Jitsui tahu tak ada yang sebegitu berpengaruh hingga membuatnya seperti kesetanan.</p><p>Namun, nyatanya ia memang berlaku demikian—hanya karena kalimat remeh yang ingin membuatnya tertawa.</p><p> </p><p>( <em>“Kalau kau lupa, nanti aku ingatkan.” </em> )</p><p> </p><p>Lihat? Betapa tolol dan kekanakannya. Kalimat seumum itu mampu membuatnya seperti kerasukan. Tetapi, toh ia tak bisa menyangkal betapa sakit hatinya kala kalimat itu tiba-tiba terngiang di telinganya—</p><p> </p><p>—juga <em>perih</em>; seolah dadanya tengah dikoyak belati tanpa hati.</p><p> </p><p>Kepalanya lantas berteriak-teriak hingga pusing mengambil alih dirinya, <em>‘Pembohong! Pembohong! Pembohong!’</em> begitu cercanya. Dan begitu ia sadar, semuanya telah terjadi—tanpa penyebab atau jawaban pasti.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Alih-alih pergi, kalimat itu malah semakin dalam merasukinya. Kini, ia tak hanya berbentuk suara, tetapi bermanifestasi menjadi gambaran-gambaran samar: laki-laki yang memejamkan mata, peti mati, lubang pada dada sebelah kanan, dan darah pada kerah.</p><p>Kala mengingatnya, Jitsui membanting <em>alarm</em>-nya ke dinding, begitu keras hingga alat elektronik itu tak lagi bisa diperbaiki. Ia perlu waktu lebih untuk sadar bahwa apa yang ia alami sama seperti kali pertama ia kehilangan kendali dan dengan cepat menenangkan diri. Tak ada orang di rumahnya saat itu, dan ia tahu tak bisa bergantung dengan siapapun. Maka, Jitsui dengan cepat mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin—semata agar dirinya tak lepas kendali. Tetapi, rasa perih itu tetap tinggal dalam dadanya, malah semakin memilu seolah tak dapat disembuhkan.</p><p>Gantinya, Jitsui mengepalkan tangannya, menancapkan kukunya hingga menembus kulit. Merasa tak cukup, ia ikut mengggigit bibirnya hingga mengalirkan darah. Dan luka anonim itu masih ada di sana; tak pergi atau menyembuhkan diri, malah semakin melebar seolah ingin agar Jitsui mengingat seluruh pilu lamanya, tak peduli nantinya kewarasannya habis tak bersisa.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Jitsui mulai menggambar laki-laki tanpa nama itu di atas kertas-kertas tak terpakai. Jika garis mati <em>manga</em> bulanannya selesai sebelum tenggat waktu, pemuda itu akan menyibukkan diri untuk menggambar apa yang diingatnya soal si lelaki. Namun, sebelum sempat gambar itu selesai, Jitsui akan mencoretnya dengan tinta hitam, serampangan hingga guratan pensilnya tertutup seluruhnya tak bersisa.</p><p>Saat itu, air matanya berhasil lolos dan mengotori kertas. Tetapi, Jitsui tetap tak kunjung mengerti; mengapa ia bisa sebegini gila pada sesuatu yang tak nyata meski sehari-harinya ia menjunjung tinggi logika.</p><p>Ada apa dengannya (dengan hatinya—tunggu, apa dia punya hati)? Apa memang ada yang ingatan yang ia lupakan tetapi tertanam kuat dalam tubuhnya?</p><p>Ia tak tahu—Jitsui tak tahu, dan kembali meneruskan tangisnya yang tanpa suara.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Masih menggambar orang itu?” tanya Hatano sekali waktu usai ia memergoki Jitsui membuat sketsa wajah.</p><p>Jitsui hanya mengangguk, lalu kembali menggoreskan pensilnya tanpa menoleh. “Kenapa kemari, Hatano-<em>san</em>? Ada barang milikmu yang tertinggal di ruang klub?” tanyanya.</p><p>“<em>Yep</em>.” Hatano tanpa tata krama membongkar kardus-kardus di sudut ruang, kemudian melanjutkan. “Oi, Jitsui. Bantu sini.”</p><p>Jitsui memutar bola mata. “Hatano-<em>san</em>, kau sangat tahu kalau aku si—“</p><p>“Itu nanti saja.” Hatano menyela. “<em>Please</em>, sebentar lagi sore dan aku harus buru-buru pulang.”</p><p>Menyerah, Jitsui akhirnya meletakkan pensil dan bukunya, kemudian membantu pemuda itu mencari. Pada akhirnya, mereka berhenti mencari kala langit berubah warna menjadi oranye. Keduanya lantas berkemas, kemudian menuju stasiun bersama.</p><p>“Buat apa kau menggambar itu terus kalau nantinya cuma dicoret?” celetuk Hatano ketika mereka sampai di stasiun. Jitsui terdiam, maniknya memicing tajam hingga Hatano perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut, “Tazaki yang cerita. Dia bilang kau terus-terusan membuang kertas-kertas buat <em>manga</em>-mu yang berharga; bakal ada pembengkakan dalam kas klub kalian.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jitsui merespons seadanya, nyaris tak memikirkannya ulang kala meneruskan. “<em>Saa</em>? Aku hanya berpikir tidak ada salahnya melakukan itu.”</p><p>“Jadi salah kalau kau terus-terusan seperti kesetanan, tahu.”</p><p>“Oh, astaga. Kau tak sedang mengkhawatirkanku, kan, Hatano-<em>san</em>? Aku bisa lebih sinting kalau tahu itu benar,” Jitsui membalasnya sinis.</p><p>Anehnya, Hatano hanya mengibaskan tangan tak peduli, menganggapnya hanya angin lalu semata. “<em>Yaah</em>, jangan sampai tak ingat diri saja kalau kau melakukan yang begitu—“ kata-katanya sempat terputus, lalu dilanjutkan dengan nada yang entah bagaimana begitu ganjil,</p><p> </p><p>“—soalnya, dalam beberapa kasus, ada yang mestinya tetap tak diingat; agar kita tak kehilangan diri sendiri.”</p><p> </p><p>Jitsui terdiam bahkan meski kereta Hatano datang dan membawa kawannya yang satu itu pergi.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Hatano sepertinya tahu sesuatu. Namun, selama Jitsui berusaha mengorek keterangan darinya, pemuda itu dengan cepat mengalihkan topik—yang entah bagaimana segera disambut oleh yang lain. Ini jelas ganjil; ada yang mereka tutupi, yang sesiapapun tahu tetapi dirinya tidak, berkaitan dengan tingkah gilanya dan si lelaki anonim.</p><p>Ia harusnya berhak lebih tahu daripada siapapun. Setelah sebegini berantakan, mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang jujur padanya?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Kamu masih menggambar orang itu?”</p><p>Jitsui mengangkat wajahnya dari cangkir teh, terkejut bukan main manakala menemukan wajah sang ibu. Kalau ini teman-temannya, mungkin ia bisa paham, tetapi keluarganya? Apa mungkin mereka menilik sampah-sampah kertas yang menggunung di kamarnya?</p><p>Pemuda itu berusaha mengendalikan diri, sadar bahwa ia terlalu lama mendiamkan tanya tadi. Anggukan menjadi jawaban yang pemuda itu berikan. “Ya.”</p><p>Ibunya mendesah, tampak terluka sekaligus cemas. “Kenapa tak kau lupakan saja? Itu akan lebih mudah.”</p><p>“Kenapa?” Jitsui menuntut jawab, cengkramannya pada cangkir menguat. “Kenapa jika dilupakan bisa lebih mudah? Apanya yang aku lupakan? Apa yang <em>Kaa-san</em> tahu dan aku tidak?” tanyanya.</p><p>Wanita itu tampak kian terluka. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat, seolah menahan diri untuk tak menjawab. Tak menyerah, Jitsui segera menimpali, “<em>Kaa-san</em> ingin melihatku seperti ini terus tanpa tahu apa penyebabnya?” paksanya.</p><p>Mereka terdiam cukup lama hingga sang ibu akhirnya menyerah. Wanita itu bangkit, membongkar sesuatu dari kardus yang telah berdebu, dan menyerahkan selembar foto yang membuat jantung Jitsui berdegup sekeras tabuhan genderang.</p><p>“Hanya itu yang tersisa. Yang lain sudah dibakar hingga menjadi abu.”</p><p>Dan Jitsui merasa dirinya ditarik paksa oleh kereta kenangan; membawanya dalam lajur luka yang kini jelas dari mana asal muasalnya.</p><p>"Maaf," sang ibu kembali melirih, suaranya parau seolah ingin menangis, Jitsui tak begitu memerhati karena serbuan pening yang memukul kepalanya, "kami hanya tak ingin kau lebih terluka."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>( <em>“Miyoshi-</em>san<em>, bagaimana kalau nantinya aku lupa padamu?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Miyoshi mendengus, mengalihkan pandangnya dari bacaan dan mengacak rambut Jitsui dengan satu tangan. “Memang kaubisa lupa?”</em>
</p><p><em>Jitsui membiarkan, merasakan kehangatan menjalar dan mengisi rongga-rongga dalam dadanya. “Siapa tahu? Memang Miyoshi-</em>san<em> pernah lihat masa depan?”</em></p><p>
  <em>Pemuda berambut flamboyan itu terkekeh, lalu memamerkan senyum yang selalu mampu membuat Jitsui jatuh padanya—yang entah bagaimana bisa ia lupakan di tempat antah berantah.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jika demikian, kalau kau lupa, nanti aku ingatkan.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Itu kalimat terakhir yang Jitsui dengar sebelum mendadak lampu kereta mereka redup tiba-tiba. Derit besi dan baja mengudara, memekakkan telinga bersama dengan jerit ketakutan para penumpang. Jitsui terlalu sibuk, berusaha melihat dalam kegelapan, meneriakkan nama orang yang terdekat di hatinya. Namun, sebelum suaranya mencapai pendengaran Miyoshi, mendadak gerbong mereka terlempar dari rel. Kaca pecah, suara debum menusuk telinga, dan Jitsui tak pernah lagi melihat apapun lagi; kecuali kegelapan.</em>
</p><p><em>Miyoshi pun menghilang—dari pandangnya, dari genggamannya, dari hidupnya; selamanya.</em> )</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya tewas melindungiku, Miyoshi-<em>san</em>?”</p><p>Lirihan pilu itu tak terjawab, tetapi tak mengurungkan Jitsui untuk tak melanjutkannya.</p><p>“Kenapa kita tak sama-sama saja pergi ke akhirat? Kenapa—</p><p> </p><p>—kenapa kau memilih meninggalkanku sendirian, Miyoshi-<em>san</em>?”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>end</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keterangan:</p><p>Caraphernelia: a condition in which someone abandons you but leaves their belongings behind, inducing painful memories.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>a/n: intinya pasca kecelakaan kereta yang dinaikinya dan Miyoshi, Jitsui menderita luka yang teramat parah—tetapi tak ada apa-apanya daripada luka hatinya setelah tahu ke mana Miyoshi. Terlalu sedih, Jitsui akhirnya amnesia; tak ingat apapun soal Miyoshi.</p><p>Dan Miyoshi kembali, 'mengingatkan' Jitsui—menggenapi janjinya hehe :))))) (emang ini orang di mana-mana bikin rusak hidup orang lain /GAGITU),</p><p>Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca!</p><p>-Salam-<br/>Profe_Fest</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>